untitled
by Kavyana
Summary: Sebuah fiksi untuk #MariBerpuisi Kategori: bebas tanpa syarat


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basket Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Sebuah fiksi untuk #MariBerpuisi

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

Akashi Seijuuro | Hyuuga Hinata

Poetry, AU

* * *

 _[untitled]_

 _Kita bertemu sebab kekalutan yang lelah kita simpan dalam lautan tenang_

 _Matamu menyapa_

 _bersama seulur tangan yang tidak menawarkan harapan_

 _hanya hampa_

 _dan_

 _tidak ada apa-apa_

 _Kita tenggelam,_

 _tenggelam,_

 _lalu menyesal_

 _setelah itu_

 _bersyukur_

 _hari terakhir kita tidak sesepi yang kita kira_

 _mungkin juga_

 _hari ini akan punya nama_

 _meski hanya untuk kita berdua_

 _dan_

 _udara_

 _yang lepas dari genggaman semesta_

 _Kita masih manusia_

 _..._

 _.._

Akashi Seijuuro memang benar-benar terlihat seperti yang dibayangkan Hyuuga Hinata; muram, kumal, berantakan, tidak terurus. Ia mungkin—pasti—tidak peduli lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata pun bukannya ingin mengambil pusing dan memperhatikan. Itu tidak penting. _Toh_ ia juga sama saja. Sama-sama orang yang bertemu dan setuju untuk saling menemani pada waktu terakhir kali.

Terdorong oleh kebiasaan dan kewajaran, Seijuuro mengulurkan tangan. Tangan itu sama sekali tidak gemetar. Hinata mengangkat wajah lalu menyambut tangan itu. Hampa. Hambar. Tawar. Tapi, paling tidak masing-masing mereka masih bisa merasakan rasa-rasa yang tersisa.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Angin mengamini takdir itu. Ia tidak berbisik atau mencoba berembus mengusik.

Semua diam adalah jawaban.

Semua diam bebas menyandang persamaan makna.

 _..._

 _.._

 _Hidup dan mati adalah lengan yang memeluk bumi_

 _Manusia adalah pemuja keberadaan_

 _Keberadaan melahirkan aturan_

 _Aturan berdiri atas pilihan-pilihan_

 _Pilihan adalah lagu sumbang yang katanya milik semua orang_

 _Memang_

 _Lalu …_

...

..

Mereka sampai di gerbang rimba. Ini adalah lautan pohon: Aokigahara. Hutan di kaki Fuji yang lebih juga terkenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri di negeri ini.

' _No entry'_

Seijuuro dan Hinata berhenti. Mereka memandang jauh ke depan. Pada kerapatan hutan yang seakan-akan menawarkan persembunyian yang tak akan terpecahkan. Pada kegelapan yang akan memakan semua kegelisahan dan keputusasaan.

Hinata mengangkat tangannnya menyentuh papan itu, "Kenapa harus ada tulisan ini jika nyatanya semua orang bisa melewatinya dalam satu lompatan kecil."

"Untuk pertimbangan, mungkin." Seijuuro mengangkat pandangan pada dahan-dahan pohon yang memayungi bumi dari tatapan nyalang langit dan matahari.

"Dari sini, kita punya pilihan," Seijuuro melanjutkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, "Menghilang, mencari diri sendiri, dan kembali."

Hinata memandang Seijuuro cukup lama. Meski ragu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Akashi _san_ … kenapa kau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dengan cara ini?" Pertanyaan itu tidak benar-benar terdengar diucapkan pada seseorang.

Hinata bisa melihat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Aku tidak lagi menemukan keberadaan, Hinata. Aku kalah dalam semua perjudian dunia dan manusia. Di sisiku, kesalahan bukan hal yang akan dapat permakluman."

Jeda lama.

Hinata menghiraukan Seijuuro yang langsung menyebut namanya.

"Kau?" Seijuuro sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar bertanya. Ia hanya menghalau debarannya yang bertambah cepat ketika langkahnya akhirnya berpindah memasuki gerbang hutan.

"Kupikir aku hanya mengambil pilihan."

Hinata menjamah tas punggungnya, "Aku punya tali sepanjang lima kilometer …"

Seijuuro berbalik dan memerhatikan Hinata yang bergerak melingkarkan ujung tali pita pada salah satu badan pohon. Ia paham. Mereka ternyata membawa pilihan yang berbeda. Ia yang memilih menghilang. Dan Hinata yang memilih mencari jawaban antara hilang dan kembali.

"Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu ... Sei?"

Seijuuro menyerahkan tangannya. Namun ia tidak memberikan apa-apa.

...

..

 _Apa persamaan hutan dan manusia?_

 _Mereka sama-sama rimba_

 _Namun_

 _Manusia adalah rimba tak terjamah meski ratusan teori mencoba memetakannya_

 _Apa persamaan hutan dan manusia?_

 _Mereka sama-sama menyimpan rahasia_

 _Namun_

 _Manusia adalah manipulator ulung yang pandai membolak-balik awan menjadi Unicorn atau Pegasus lalu mengubahnya menjadi sapi dan domba_

 _Manusia itu hutan_

 _Kamu akan tersesat jika memasukinya tanpa memberi tanda pada jejak_

 _Semua kita adalah pengembara_

...

..

Seijuuro dan Hinata berjalan beriringan. Diam-diam, pada tali yang mengulur renggang, sealun doa mengalir dan mencoba menggapai Tuhan dan semesta.

Selesai.

* * *

Terima Kasih,

Kavya.

 _[20 Januari 2018]_


End file.
